


Commute with Intrigue

by animalwild084



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bus, Character Study, Gen, i guess, wonderings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: Who knew bus rides could be the most interesting part of your day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue how psp's work bear with me. also i word-vomited this in an hour after being hella confused by my town's public transit.
> 
> I only edited it once. let me know if there's any mistakes!

Kenma had noticed him one day when his PSP had died. And he hadn’t stopped noticing him since.

They took the same bus in the morning, with all the other hoards of people who worked and went about their banal lives. It was part of the reason why Kenma would get on the bus a couple stops ahead of the main terminal, as it was guaranteed he would get a seat. 

But not everyone got a seat, and the unlucky few would have to balance themselves over speed bumps, and with impromptu stops, all while maintaining a respectful personal bubble. Kenma couldn’t even fathom doing that, so he decided to wake up earlier. Which on some days, was just as bad. 

Maybe that’s why the man was so intriguing. He was able to balance standing up on the bus and maintain personal space, even if he looked half dead. 

Ever since Kenma had first noticed him, he had been steadily compiling a list of facts about the guy.

First off was his incredible balance. Not only proven by how he wouldn’t even flinch when the bus took a turn too sharp, or would stop too fast, but he had proven his incredible balance when he caught the other patrons. 

One particular morning, the bus was more packed than usual, and it didn’t help that some of the seats had to be moved to make room for two strollers. Chaos erupted when the bus went over a speed bump at a speed that was definitely not good for the bus’ suspension. One of the stroller’s brakes came undone, but before the stroller could move too far, the man caught it by sticking his foot out, stopping its movements. He had also completed this maneuver while on his phone, and maintaining his own balance with one foot as the bus went over the speed bump. 

Kenma supposed that incident could’ve counted more for agility than balance, but either way the guy must be a good athlete.

Also on Kenma’s list was the fact that the guy didn’t seem to be aware that brushes existed, and that he might’ve hated mornings more than Kenma. 

Every acrobatic movement was completed with eyes half closed, covered by his bangs, and mid-yawn more often than not. And on some occasions, Kenma had happened to see the man running to catch the bus, almost missing it in his early morning stupor. 

All these details had been formed over quite a few months, from stolen glances as Kenma’s games would load on his PSP. 

One fact on Kenma’s mental list was composed and proven within one 20 minute bus ride. 

“See anything you like?”

A smooth voice from above Kenma makes him freeze and cautiously look up, only to see the man he’s been subconsciously puzzling out staring at him with a smirk. 

Kenma just blinks at him once in confusion before turning back to his game. 

There’s silence for a little bit before, “Just because you only glance at a person doesn’t mean they don’t notice.”

Kenma hunches in on himself. More silence.

“You’ve glanced my way a lot.”

“I did notice.”

Kenma peeks up at the stranger and notices the smirk is gone from his face, replaced by genuine curiosity. 

“What’re you playing?”

Kenma looks back at his game to see his character has died on screen. “...Zelda.”

Kenma restarts the game, trying to ignore the man continuing to stare at him. Silence reigns and Kenma grows more uncomfortable, eventually trying to ignore the man’s presence altogether by becoming absorbed in his game. 

The good (and bad) thing about playing Zelda is that Kenma has played it so many times, that he doesn’t have to think about the game too much. Which means it’s harder to become absorbed in, but allows him to think of other things while his muscle memory goes to work.

So he allows his mind to wander, and he ponders how the stranger figured out Kenma was intrigued by him. Kenma has perfected his disinterested glance, so the thought that a stranger can tell that Kenma is categorizing them is slightly terrifying. 

The bus jolts and Kenma sways in his seat, still focused on his PSP. He briefly registers the sound of the doors opening before, “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way.”

Kenma looks up in surprise to see the stranger- Kuroo- smiling softly down at him before exiting through the open doors, swallowed by the crowd. 

Kenma finds himself once again blinking in confusion and amazement because of the actions of one Kuroo Tetsurou.


End file.
